1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connection structure and a connection method of a terminal fitting.
2. Background Art
A connection structure is known in which the connection plates of a plurality of terminal fittings to which a plurality of grounding wires is connected are stacked mutually, a common bolt is inserted into mounting holes provided in the connection plates, and the bolt is fastened to a grounding face (for example, a predetermined position of a vehicle body), whereby the plurality of grounding wires is collectively conducted to the grounding face via the stacked terminal fittings (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-190749).
However, in the case of the above-mentioned structure in which the terminal fittings are stacked and fastened with the bolt, the terminal fittings connected to the respective grounding wires are stacked and fastened with the bolt, the weight of the terminal fittings increases as the number of the grounding wires increases. Furthermore, the thickness of the stacked terminal fittings increases as the number of the grounding wires increases, whereby a large space for accommodating the terminal fittings is required to be secured above the grounding face. Moreover, since fastening work is performed after bolt/nut length adjustment associated with the stacking of the terminal fittings has been completed, the work takes time.
Also, in order that a plurality of grounding wires is collectively conducted and connected, it is conceivable to use a joint connector being configured such that a plurality of connection terminals connected to the grounding wires is inserted into the housing thereof accommodating joint terminals, whereby the plurality of grounding wires is collectively conducted and connected by the joint terminals while the plurality of connection terminals is held inside the housing. However, in the case of this joint connector, since holding mechanisms (for example, engaging lances) for holding the connection terminals are required to be provided inside the housing, it is difficult to make the housing small in size. Furthermore, since the housing equipped with the holding mechanisms is required, it is inevitable that the cost of the joint connector will increase.
Still further, in the case of the fastening using the bolt, the bolt may become loose, and the connection reliability after the connection may be degraded in some cases. If the connection terminals are crimped and fastened to the terminal fittings to solve this problem, a strong connection structure is obtained. However, the relative postures of the connection terminals become unstable when the connection terminals are crimped with a crimping machine and there is a danger of causing fluctuations in crimping strength.